Poems From the Heart
by Calliope Muse of Poetry
Summary: A collection of unrelated poems all involving different pairings. My first story, I take requests. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Tratie

Tratie

Disclaimer: I don't own Travis Stoll or Katie Gardner or the rights to PJO, unfortunately.

The day started off with a prank,

From him to her.

She yelled at him for the next hour.

He laughed it off,

Acting like he wasn't taking mental pictures of her beauty.

He was.

The afternoon started off with revenge,

From her to him.

He whined to her for the next hour.

She rolled her eyes,

Acting like she wasn't inwardly smiling at his cuteness.

She was.

The evening started off with forced apologies,

From one to the other.

They talked and laughed with one another for the next hour,

Acting like they weren't both wishing for the other to see

How much they really wanted to be with each other.

They were.

The night started off with awkwardness,

From both of them.

They acted like they didn't want to kiss,

Acted like they weren't inwardly dying to be together.

They were.

So when their eyes met,

And their lips touched,

And sparks flew,

They knew.

Knew that they'd both been wishing,

Both been hoping for the exact same things.

And the entire camp smiled and said,

"We knew all along."


	2. Chapter 2 Brason

Brason

**Disclaimer: Me no own Jason or his beloved(s). He's a confusing guy, but Rick Riordan owns that particular confused guy. And his confused book series. Enjoy!**

You hit me on the forehead,

And I was knocked unconscious.

However, before all I could see was black,

I saw the beautiful reddish-brown of your skin,

And I saw the beautiful rectangular shape that was you.

It was true love from the start.

Neither Piper nor Reyna could ever compare to your beauty.

After the Giant War, I went back for you,

And there you were in all of your magnificent glory.

I've never felt love so strong.

When I broke up with Piper, she understood.

At least, I thought she understood,

Until the next day, when I found you in thousands of pieces.

I was heartbroken.

Piper claimed to not know anything,

But I know she did it.

She was jealous of a love such as ours,

So she broke it, broke you.

And with you, my heart was broken too.

**A/N: I'll be uploading a new chapter every Sunday and Thursday. Just so you guys know.**


	3. Chapter 3 Caleo

Caleo

Disclaimer: I don't own Calypso, Leo, or their chemistry. Rick Riordan does though.

Time goes on, but…

Leo doesn't come for her.

Maybe he's forgotten about her.

It's likely; the others all did.

A month goes by, but…

Leo still hasn't come for her.

She's lost all hope, as usual.

Whatever happened to "never again?"

Her heart was protected after Percy left!

And then Leo had to come and break it once more.

Another month passes, but…

Leo has definitely forgotten her.

It's the only explanation.

She takes care of her garden every day,

But it doesn't take the pain of this new realization away.

Her heart is shattered for good,

And it is his entire fault.

The third month passes by, and…

Leo has come for her.

He did something that none of the others had loved her enough to do,

And Calypso's heart is mended.

Not entirely healed, but maybe it never will be.

But it doesn't matter, because she is happy again,

And so is he.

Do you know why?

It's because he finally found his true love.

And so has she.


	4. Chapter 4 Silendorf

Silendorf

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, Tratie would be canon by now. Seriously. I don't own this series. I own my poetry. Nothing more.**

Beckendorf's P.O.V.

Before I died, I prayed.

I prayed that she would hear,

Prayed to the gods that she could know

That I loved her with every inch of my being.

I never truly knew if she got my message

Until that day.

The day when I saw her again.

I never strayed from the gates that led to Elysium.

I don't know how, but I knew she would be there soon.

Just like I knew that she was the spy.

I loved her still, even after she told me.

Silena was just as vulnerable as the rest of us when it came to charms.

It only made her stronger in my eyes.

When she died too, I felt it in my heart that she was here,

With me again.

I don't know how long it had been, but I felt whole again.

As soon as she walked up to me and smiled,

I knew that she was the only one that I'd ever love.

And I hope she felt the same way.

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry! I've been getting lazy, and inspiration just hit, and I have had terrible writer's block because my creative juices have been drained by school poetry and… I'm really sorry. I'll try to never, ever do that again. Just so you know, though, I am a busy student, so I won't be updating twice a week. Thank you if you read this. Please review and tell me what you thought. Until next time, my friends!**


End file.
